<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When I First Saw You by Tortellini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409442">When I First Saw You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini'>Tortellini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Facebook Fanfiction Challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Nymphadora Tonks, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Minor Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Not Canon Compliant, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), POV Nymphadora Tonks, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Song: Love Story (Taylor Swift), Timeline What Timeline, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Wordcount: 500-1.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nymphadora Tonks meets a mysterious man at her first Order meeting. </p><p>Oneshot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Facebook Fanfiction Challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When I First Saw You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>We were both young</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When I first saw you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I close my eyes and the flashbacks start--</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm standing there,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>On the balcony in summer air</em>
</p><p>"I'm so excited to go to the Order meeting," Nymphadora Tonks said. Once again. Like, for the thousandth time or something. Her cousin Sirius rolled his eyes, not for the first time either. </p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Hey," she gave him a look. "It's been long overdue now. I've been old enough to be here for ages, and I can't believe Mad-Eye only agreed once I passed my Auror training--" Sexist? Just plain rude? She wasn't sure. She wasn't trying to accuse her boss of something shady, but. She wasn't too pleased with him either right now. </p><p>"I know," Sirius said again, and he softened a little bit time. "The important thing is that you're here right now and you can help us."</p><p>He opened the door to the safe house, where the meeting was going to be taken place. </p><p>"After you," he said with a flourish. </p><p>Tonks rolled her eyes. But she took a deep breath, and walked in.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>See the lights,<br/>See the party, the ball gowns</em>
  <br/>
  <em>See you make your way through the crowd</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And say "hello"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Little did I know...</em>
</p><p>There were a lot of people there. And that was a good thing, of course. It wasn't like she was intimidated by them though, okay? Tonks was glad there were so many people for the cause. And what an important cause it was. </p><p>She saw Mad-Eye Moody, her boss--and even if she wasn't intimidated before he always seemed to manage to do something, with his one good eye and his peg leg and how angry he always seemed to be. Kingsley Shacklebolt, a fellow auror, and one who she could at least consider him a friend; he gave her a nod when her saw her. Others she recognized from passing, from seeing around Sirius, things like that--and then she paused. </p><p>There was another man walking towards them. </p><p>This man was someone different. She was sure she'd seen him especially before. And when Sirius saw him, he started grinning and hugged him. </p><p>The newcomer looked a little worse-for-wear, to be honest. He was older than Tonks herself, closer to Sirius' age. His hair was a nice light brown though flecked with premature grey; his eyes were the same, and intelligent and comforting. He was thin to the point of being skinny, and there were bags under his eyes. And that didn't even touch on the scars. From what Tonks could see his face and his bare arms and hands looked to be covered in them. What the hell...?</p><p>Someone else might be frightened. But not Tonks. </p><p>She was--intrigued. And you know what else? She kind of thought he was handsome too. In a mysterious way.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>That you were Romeo,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You were throwing pebbles </em>
  <br/>
  <em>And my daddy said </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Stay away from Juliet"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I was crying on the staircase,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Begging you "please don't go"...<br/>And I said</em>
</p><p>"Remus Lupin," the man said, and Tonks shook his hand with her firm grip--hey, she was a girl, and she didn't have a weak little grip like people might think! Remus' handshake was warm and gentle too. </p><p>"Nymphadora--" Sirius muttered with a smirk, and he got flicked. </p><p>"Tonks," Tonks corrected quickly. "Don't call me Nymphadora."</p><p>Remus nodded. She liked him for that too. </p><p>Within the evening Tonks learned some other things about this Remus Lupin man she'd just met. She learned he was Sirius' longtime best friend since when they were both in Hogwarts. He was currently unemployed--which might explain a little bit of the shabby ill look about him, but Tonks figured that would be way too rude to ask. His favorite subject had been charms though. He loved reading. He had a sort of dry wit about him that made her struggle not to snort during the serious parts of the meeting. And he was very, very smart. </p><p>Honestly? Tonks couldn't wait to get to know him better.</p><p>When he said goodbye for the night, she was sad to see him go.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>